I Just Want to Hold Your Hand
by Victatious-Scriptor
Summary: Soul wakes to Stein informing him Maka is missing. How will the death scythe take this information and will they find Maka? [30 day challenge: 1. Holding Hands]


**Author's Note:** **_I'm doing a 30-day writing challenge with some friends and I decided to switch it up a bit. Instead of going with the cliché, sappy love story for Holding Hands, I decided to go with some good'ole, heartfelt angst/tragedy. Enjoy._**

**Disclaimer:****_ I do not own any of the characters in this story; I only own the concept of the story itself._**

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find her?!" Soul yelled, worry eminent in his voice.

"We mean we can't find her Soul." Franken Stein began. "We've searched everywhere you told us to look, there's no trace of her."

"B-but it can't be... She was right next me to... She was there, I know it!" Soul stuttered.

"You were unconscious laying face down in the mud when we arrived. Look... We have Sid and Mira on the case; they're highly trained covert ops. The only thing we can do now is wait." Stein tried to reason.

"You expect me to just sit here and do nothing, knowing the love of my life could be dead!? Are you fucking kidding me!?" Soul seethed.

Not wanting to hear anything else Stein had to say the albino stood up, kicked the chair and stormed out.

It was raining. A cold, windy rain on the dark, lonely streets of Death City; putting his hands into his leather jacket pockets, Soul set off down the cobblestone road. He kept his head down, why would he want to peer in someone's window at their happiness when everything he lived for is gone.

It wasn't even a high class mission! Maka and Soul had been sent to resolve some uproar caused by the Kishin, but it was like they knew someone would come. They were ready, the weapon and meister weren't...

A sigh escaped through sharp teeth. What was he suppose to do? Is he really supposed to remain idle like Stein tells him to? Entrust Maka's safety, her life, to a pair of covert ops? Shaking his now damp head to rid him of the rising thoughts, Soul began to pick up the pace. He needed to get out of the rain, being sick  
wouldn't help his present situation.

* * *

Soul regretted coming here, how could he have been so stupid to think that coming here of all places would vanquish his thoughts of her. He couldn't even call this place his home. As the saying goes 'Home is where the Heart is.' and his heart was currently missing.

The realization of no longer waking up beside her, smelling her cooking, or watching her emerald eyes light up when she accomplished something hit him like a ton of bricks.

"No... No, it can't be like this! They'll find her! They'll find her..." The albino tried to convince himself. He then slumped off to their room in hopes that tomorrow would bring him good news along with a better mood.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. The only thing people had to tell him was "We're sorry..."

Soul picked up on some bad habits; he was a heavy smoker and a notorious drinker. The albino worked up quite a reputation at the local bars in town. He was just about to guzzle down another drink before it was snatched out of his hand.

"Soul, what the fuck has gotten into you?" the thief asked.

"Alcohol as you can obviously see." The weapon slurred "And I was just about to have some more before you so rudely interrupted." he finished.

"First of all, it's twelve in the afternoon and you're piss drunk. Secondly, did you even have breakfast? Cigarettes don't count as a meal either. Third, would you look at these cups! There's nothing symmetrical about them! They really should start putting handles on both sides of these things." the black-ette chastised.

Red eyes stared at Kid unblinking for all of two minutes before growing wide as Soul exclaimed "Do you know how helpful that'd be!?" half of the bar's attention was on them due to the random outburst. "No seriously! Imagine not having to turn the cup whenever you wanted to switch hands!" Soul finished his arm around Kid's shoulder as he swiped his other hand through the air adding to the effect.

Kid smiled and nodded with crossed arms, before inwardly kicking himself for getting so easily distracted. "Look Soul, we have to get you cleaned up. You can't be like this forever-"

"And who are you to tell me that!?" Soul bit out cutting the meister off. "You didn't lose Crona now did you, you don't know how I feel!" the weapon grabbed his coat, shoved Kid to the side and walked out of the bar. It seemed like everywhere he went people just looked at him with pity. He stopped hanging around with friends and picking up phone calls. If it wasn't good news about Maka, then he didn't want to hear it.

* * *

After fumbling around trying to get his keys in the lock, Soul opened the door and froze.

Was he dreaming? This couldn't be real... Maka was standing there... As if she were waiting for his return...

She smiled, cocking her head to the side. "Soul." Without saying a word he ran over and embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

"Maka. Maka. Maka!" He chanted. "You're okay! How did you get here? What happened? They didn't do anything to you did they!? I'll kill them!" the way the death scythe went from happy to pissed so quickly made Maka giggle.

"It's okay, I'm fine." She stated "I... Don't exactly remember what happened..." Green eyes darted to the left.

"I'm sorry; you don't have to think about it anymore." Soul said, running soothing fingers through dirty blond hair. "You don't know how lost I've been without you. But you're here, you're here now. That's all that matters. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, if only I were stronger. None of this would have ever happened!"

The expression on Maka's face became one of anguish. "Maka, what's wrong? Does something hurt?" Soul questioned, taking a step back to give the meister a quick look-over.

"I... I can't do this..." She began.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't fool you like this, even though they asked me to try and get you in a better mood... Back to the Soul we once knew and loved..."

"Maka, what are you talking about? I don't understand..." Red eyes looked at her with the utmost concern.

"I'm not Maka Soul." Maka then muttered something and the illusion fell apart. Blair quickly turned around not wanting to see Soul's expression.

The look on Soul's face was beyond heart breaking. His breath stopped in his throat as he dropped to his knees. What was going through his head at that moment, no one could tell. Tears streamed down his face as he looked to the floor motionless. Blair slowly turned around to glance at him, she had to look... He wasn't making any sound.

"Soul-"

"Don't even!" Came a shaky reply. "Just go... Leave... Now!"

"Soul, they asked me-"

"What made you guys think this was okay!? Did you think I'd never find out!? Did you guys even consider what would happen if the plan didn't work..." Soul trailed off, helplessness heavy in his voice. "Just leave... Get out... Please..."

Blair walked over the door, taking one last look over her shoulder before letting herself out.

* * *

Kid and Black Star elbowed their way through the crowd currently formed in front of their best friend's house. Police tape was everywhere; Death City guards were lined up making sure no one even remotely stepped near the entrance.

"What's going on here?" Kid asked.

"There was a suicide, we're here to recover the body and clean up the mess." the masked man responded.

Kid and Black Star shared a horrified look. "You can't be serious!? Let us through! We need to confirm it! LET US THROUGH!" Kid shouted attempting to push his way past the guards. A stretcher came out the front door; a glimpse of white hair could be seen from the top of the cloth shielding the rest of the body from view. "Soul! SOUL! NO, IT CAN'T BE TRUE! SOUL!" the black haired meister cried. "It can't be like this! It can't end this way, let me see him!"

Marie, taking pity on their poor souls called off the guards, letting them run up the body. She pulled the cloth back just the slightest to reveal Soul's face. It was pale, like he'd be dead for a few hours, but also had the most precious smile of his face any of them had ever seen. The blond haired woman set the cloth back in place and continued to roll it to the ambulance waiting on the corner, Black Star and a couple of guards preventing Kid from running after them.

Soul's body bobbed and jumped every time the wheels rolled across the bumpy pavement. If people didn't know any better about the dead, they'd believe his grin was growing wider. With every passing moment, his last thought was the only thing in his dying mind.

_'At least I can finally be with you and hold your hand forever.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: ****_In case anyone had the question in mind; yes, Maka's dead too. I purposely didn't write about if they found her or how they found her to let reader's minds wander to worst case scenarios. Apologies for any minor mistakes I didn't catch. Criticism is appreciated, thanks. Bye! ^-^_**


End file.
